


For You

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Character Death, Hunter's Funeral (Supernatural), Memories, Presents, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: The night of Dean's birthday, he finds the last present Castiel left for him.
Kudos: 1





	For You

"To Dean! Happy birthday!"

"Aw. Thanks Sammy." Dean lits up as he opened his present. A box of candy bars and a bottle of his favorite whiskey, as well as new spark plugs for his beloved Impala.

"Look. Fuel for me, and new life for my Baby. Thanks Sam."

Both Bobby and Charlie as well as her new wife were in the bunker celebrating Dean's forty fifth birthday. They weren't alone, there was other hunters there as well. Dean blushed as they sang Happy Birthday. 

"Speech! Speech!" Charlie calls out drunk.

''Well, I am what you say enjoying my golden years." Everyone laughed. But they all knew what Dean meant. For hunters, hitting a certain age meant that you can go at anytime. As Dean was giving his speech, Sam was watching with a saddened expression. Two more people should have been here. Their best friend and guardian angel, Castiel, and their adopted son Jack.

Castiel was dead. Dean told Sam about his sacrifice. Billie was pissed at the Winchesters from ruining Her plans. But She took Her anger at Dean the most. He was the one that cut Her, therefore weakening Her. Sam had no clue what happened afterwards, when Dean caught up with Sam and Jack, all he said Castiel saved his life. After that, he withdrew from them. 

Sam found him passed out with empty liquor containers, he was upset at Chuck for punishing innocent people for their actions. Even life on Earth was gone, Chuck wanted them to suffer. All that was left was them and Jack. 

Jack. He was now God. It wasn't a easy road. They went through lots of shit to get where they were. Once Sam witnessed what Jack was doing, he figured out how to defeat Chuck once and for all. They had to be careful, one wrong move, Chuck will bring wrath upon them. Good thing Michael was there he walked in right in their trap. Having Lucifer there was a bonus. They all knew Lucifer was awake, but what Sam couldn't figure out is why The Empty didn't punish him the way It punished Castiel. It was afterwards that they guessed why. The Empty wanted to sleep. Lucifer was part of the plan. Maybe not intentionally, but both Billie and Sam figured he could be proven useful.

Having Lucifer there was jarring. Sam hated him with every fiber of his being. But he needed to be there. Sam, Jack and Dean knew exactly what needed to be done. They had a plan, but Lucifer beat them to the punch. Lucifer hit Michael exactly where it hurt, his ego.

Once Michael stabbed Lucifer out of jealousy, Sam, Dean and Jack put their plans into motion. They saw right through Michael. Michael was truly Daddy's boy. Once Michael told them what he done in that church, spreading God's propaganda about religion, they knew right away Michael was going to betray them. So they planned.

They gave false information to Michael, knowing fully well what his plans were. Running straight to Daddy's arms. In secret, they kept Jack in Michael's presence at all times. Once Lucifer died, they completed step one. Step two was on that lake. They knew Michael would summon God. They kept Jack at arms length. Both Sam and Dean were prepared to die, but what they didn't expect was Michael's murder. Damn. His own son. 

So Sam and Dean offered themselves. It was dangerous. Good thing they were both in Hell, it prepared them both for God's wrath. It was agonizing and painful. Broken bones, busted organs, and that was only the beginning. But they needed to be the basis for their grand plan. When Jack stepped up, their plans was complete.

Good thing Chuck was an Egomaniac. He didn't see what they planned. Chuck using His powers, powered Jack as a unstoppable battery. They laughed at Chuck angering Him. When He demanded why, He turned towards the direction they were looking at. Jack was just standing there, absorbing God's Powers. 

Jack wasn't foolish. He knew exactly when he was ready. When Sam and Dean stood up, he knew when it was his time to shine. He waited till Chuck approached him, then when Chuck realized He couldn't kill Jack, He panicked. Then Jack used his newfound powers to absorb Chuck's powers. Chuck was now mortal. They left Chuck and His Book on the ground, ignoring His pathetic pleas. 

Jack fixed the world, no one the wiser on what just happened. He then said His goodbye. Both Sam and Dean watched Him walk away, presumably to fix God's messes. They missed Jack terribly, even though Jack assured them He would always be around. He became One with everything. 

"Sam! Sam!" 

"What?" Sam blushed when everyone laughed. Apparently they wanted Sam to get the cake. "Oh yeah. Be right back." 

After Dean blew out the candles, Dean asked Charlie to turn on the stereo. Led Zeppelin started blasting. 

"Let's eat!" 

The party went on for hours. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He flirted with many of the female hunters. He even flirted with Charlie, who played along. When the party died down they wished everyone good night. 

"Phew. Thanks Sammy. I needed that." 

"You only turn forty five once. Oh! I almost forgot. There's a gift for you in your bedroom. I found it while I was cleaning earlier. I don't know who's it from." 

"Probably from Claire. She was walking around earlier. Sam." He lifted up his beer. "To forty five more years." 

"To us. To Cas. To Jack. To Mom, Dad, and everyone we ever lost. To us, getting old. Cheers." They clicked their bottles. 

They didn't want to clean. They were too exhausted from partying. Sam went to bed, he was going on a date to see his new fiancee Eileen tomorrow. They got engaged last week. Dean was already planning Sam's bachelor party, he asked Garth for help. Strippers, booze, and pie. They had no set wedding plans, but Dean knew it was later next winter. They were hoping to get married on Valentines Day. 

Dean had no plans to get married. He thought he wanted it. But after what he went through he was happy. He had Sam, he has his dog, and he was thinking of buying a house. He needed to move. He and Sam agreed to leave the bunker. The world was fixed, kind of. Both Sam and Dean were thinking of retiring. 

He looked over his paperwork. He had cash and assets hidden away. He never told Sam, he was saving money for Sam. Dean didn't want to admit it, he knew his time was coming up. He felt it. Every hunter knew it. That is why he was signing these papers. So Sam could be taken care of. 

Dean started squirreling money away a long time ago. He started his secret account years ago, after Sam came back from Hell. Bobby and Charlie helped set it up. Every month Dean put money in it. A few bucks there, a hundred there, soon there was a nice nest egg in it. Bobby also left him one of his safe houses. A replica of his home. Bobby liked his old house, and whenever he traveled, he disliked motels. It was located the next state over where Bobby used to live. Dean even sold the cars in the bunker's garage. He ended up donating most of the money to various charities. He was hoping to enter Heaven. 

"Here you go Sammy. You are now free. This money should help you and Eileen kick start your journey." He left the will on the desk. His lawyer was already on it, he had Jody and Donna handling the details. He was just about to go to bed when he saw the gift. It was a flat box, badly wrapped, with a white gold ribbon wrapped haphazardly around it. Dean smiled seeing it. He knew exactly who gave it to him. 

"Aww. Thanks Cas." He chuckled. He recognized Castiel's handywork anywhere. He was a great friend, but a terrible gift wrapper. Heck, this wrap was wrapped in St Patrick's Day motif. "Good ole Cas." When he saw it, he was surprised to see what was inside. 

Castiel was nervous giving this present to Dean. Dean just got back from his hunt with Sam, they were gone for a week. Castiel was busy helping his friend Kelly hide, her baby was due to be born in a few weeks. She was fine, Cas left her with Claire. Right now they were laughing at some silly show that was on TV. Claire was the only one that he could trust. She wasn't happy about it, but when she met Kelly, she knew right away, Kelly and her unborn child was special. 

She laughed at Castiel's gift wrap. But Castiel thought the four leaf clovers were appropriate. Besides, it was on sale at the dollar store. He spent most of his money on Kelly's baby. He was scared on giving Dean this present. But it was the thought that counted. He just hoped Dean accepted it. After he finished wrapping it, he walked to the living room and gave it to Claire, instructing her to give to Dean when the time was right. 

Dean lifted the feather. It was beautiful. It was covered in various colours, like a rainbow. Wow. It wasn't like anything Dean ever saw. Dean knew right away what this was. 

"Cas. Thank you." He looked up with tears streaming down his face. He knew what this was. It was Castiel's feather. He knew angels. Whenever they present a piece of themselves, it meant the person they gave a feather to, meant they shared a profound bound. He read the card. 

*Dean. If you are reading this. I am dead. I know I'm going to die. When my son is born, I will be executed for my crimes. Either by Heaven or by God. So I am leaving you this. For a long time I been trying to get Led Zeppelin tickets, but even as a angel I am limited on what I can do. Besides, I am broke. I need to make sure Kelly's needs are taken care of. I hope this small gesture of mine is enough. I love you. Cas.* 

Dean cried on his bed holding that feather. He never told anyone what Castiel said. It was something Dean will never share with anyone. Not that he was ashamed, it was because it was a special moment for Castiel and Dean. He died protecting Dean. But not before telling Dean his true happiness. 

"You dumbass. You shouldn't have did what you did. But wherever you are, I hope you are at peace. Thank you." He fell asleep holding that feather. 

The night he died in that barn, Sam was surprised when he saw what Dean was wearing. It was a necklace. It was hidden underneath his shirt, it was a glass pendant with a rainbow coloured feather embedded inside of it. Sam immediately knew who it was from. 

"Cas. Take care of Dean." 

Once Dean's body was getting ready to burn for his hunter's funeral, Sam put that pendant on Dean's heart. He gave a prayer and lit the match. "Thank you. Dean, Cas, Mom, Dad, Bobby, Jack. Thank you for being there for me, for Dean. Take care of one another." He then walked away. He was too far away to see that spot of light where the feather was, it shined brightly, its light shining a beacon into the sky.


End file.
